


snapshots from different angles

by solamaryllis, trollbot8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, PTSD, References to Abuse, Trauma, or by chapter, others will pop in and out as deemed fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solamaryllis/pseuds/solamaryllis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbot8/pseuds/trollbot8
Summary: Blake and Yang, Yang and Blake, BlakeandYang, YangandBlake-No matter the photo, the view, it's always them.Though their circumstances do vary, sometimes people say they saw them with a child, others don't, some say they're happy and carefree, others swear they're recovering from nightmares, no matter the perspective-It's always them, time and time again, forever and always.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	snapshots from different angles

Blake made her way around the store, narrowly dodging carts and skirting around small children shopping with their mothers, smiling fondly at them as she thought of her own child at home, more than likely not patiently waiting for her dinner and giving her mother hell for it. She chuckled at the mental image it brought up of little Summer hounding her mother for food, and Yang desperately trying not to give in because she knew if she gave in and ruined Summer’s appetite, Blake was most certainly going to give her hell for it. 

She made her way to the self-checkout, scanning her produce and a small bag of elbow macaroni before bagging it and making her way to the car. She gripped her keys in her hand, one pointed out, as she peeped in the backseat and after convincing herself it was empty, popped her bags in the backseat and slid into the driver’s seat of her car, slowly backing up to avoid hitting anyone, and then made her way home. 

Pulling into the driveway, she turned her car off and grabbed her bags, before locking the car and going around and checking each door, the habit leftover from the days she saw red in her peripherals when she ran the risk of drawing danger to her little family. Though they were behind her and would stay that way (Weiss helped make sure of that) there were several habits that were just ingrained in her, habits that would most likely never leave her, or would leave her only years from now. 

She unlocked the front door and staggered back when a little figure crashed into her legs, nearly knocking her off balance. 

“Careful there sweetie. If something happens to the groceries then you’ll have to wait even longer for dinner!”

The little girl immediately backed off, allowing Blake to make her way inside, just in time to see an exasperated Yang making her way around the corner, though she brightened immensely when she saw her standing there, arms full of groceries. Blake turned to Summer who was bouncing impatiently by her feet, her hunger making her more impatient than usual.

“Sum, be a dear and close the door behind me okay? Don’t forget to lock it okay?”

“Yeah okay Mum, I know.” Blake walked into the kitchen while an exasperated Summer closed the door behind her, half-heartedly throwing the chain on and scrambling after her mother. 

Yang quickly reached her and took some of the groceries and both of them walked towards the kitchen, oblivious to the little girl trying to walk around them. 

“Did you spoil her appetite, Xiao Long?”

“You wound me, Belladonna, look at her! She’s feral, of course, I haven’t fed her! Though if you’d taken any longer I might have because I was running out of things to do to keep her out of the kitchen.” Yang admitted sheepishly, grinning at her wife while Blake shook her head and began taking things out of bags and setting them on the island while Yang began warming up pots and pans and pulling oil and seasonings out of the pantry and cabinets. 

Meal prepping and dinner managed to go smoothly, with only minimal damage inflicted by Summer in the form of swiping a couple of spoonfuls of macaroni before everything was prepared, but it was minimal so Blake let it slide. 

Yang started cleaning up the table and Blake went with Summer to her work area to see if all her homework was done, and try to help her with what wasn’t. Yang joined them a few minutes later, Blake placing a light kiss on her cheek when Summer was focused on a math problem.

They helped her for a while, arguing lightly back and forth for a while over several problems that ultimately they marked for Summer to ask her teacher, or call Ruby, and once her little yawns were too many, they decided it was time for bed.

After getting her ready, Blake tucked her into bed, sitting down on one side of the bed and Yang sitting down on the other. 

“Hey, Bug, want Mommy to read you a story? Or are you too sleepy?”

“Yang, I-”

“Story Mommy!” a yawn split her face, Summer barely awake, but insistent on making Blake read her a story. 

“Alright, alright. But a short one, Mommy’s tired too okay?”

Summer nodded eagerly before snuggling into her blankets looking up at her mother expectantly. Blake sent Yang a small glare - she was unprepared, she had no story in mind - then turned to Summer. 

“What story do you wanna hear, Bug?”

“The one about you and Mum saving Auntie Ruby!”

Blake chuckled and got comfortable, telling her daughter the story she’d heard many many times at this point. 

She didn’t notice when Summer fell asleep, or when she dozed off on Summer’s shoulder, coming to when Yang picked her up and carefully maneuvered her way out of Summer’s room, carefully pushing the door closed with her foot before making her way down the hall to their room. 

Blake curled into Yang, the taller woman grinning slightly. 

Yang placed her on their bed and then pulled the covers over her, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead before changing into her own pj’s and joining her. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, completely certain and secure.

Morning came in the form of a little girl barging into their room, startling Blake out of her drowsy state. Summer flopped onto the bed, snuggling into the covers, unaware of the way her actions had thrown Blake for a loop, the woman sitting up in bed, struggling to maintain her breathing. 

Oh, so today was going to be one of those days. 

She slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and turning the little bottles until she found the one she was looking for and took one of the little pills. She didn’t like taking them, but she couldn’t deny that they helped her a great deal. 

Blake made her way to the kitchen, deciding that since she wasn’t going to get back to sleep, might as well do something semi-productive. Humming quietly to herself she made her way around the kitchen, stirring things together, keeping a careful eye on things, making sure nothing burned. She wasn’t the best in the kitchen but there were a few things she knew how to make. Yang had managed to teach her something over the years, after all.

She heard her wife coming down the stairs and couldn’t stop the smile popping onto her face. If anyone had told her she’d settle for something as domestic as this even five years ago, Blake would have laughed. After setting things up on the island, she walked towards Yang and was a bit surprised to see her on the phone. 

“Ruby,” Yang mouthed, before continuing her conversation. 

“Summer?”

“She’s asleep.”

Blake raised an eyebrow at the fact. They had to get that girl in the habit of sleeping in her own bed.

“Ruby said she’ll be over in a few and that she's bringing some of her own food and picking up Weiss on the way.”

“That’s fine, tell her to text when she’s here so I can get the door?”

“Rubles, Blakey said to text her when you get here so she can open the door for you.”

A faint “Alrighty Yang, see you in a bit! Tell Blake I said hi!” was heard coming from the phone before the call disconnected and Blake walked up to Yang and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she wrapped her in a hug. She then stepped back and allowed Yang to wander around the island, picking up a plate and filling it with an array of foods, munching happily as they waited for Ruby and Weiss.

“Hey baby, wanna hear about this idea I had?”

“Mhm, tell me.”

“Macaroni donut.”

“...You’ve got to stop falling asleep to cooking shows honey.”

Yang laughed loudly, the sound covering the ‘ding’ of Blake’s phone with the incoming text message, and Blake didn’t notice.

“Hey, you fell asleep before I did, so how did you even know I fell asleep watching a cooking show?”

“My dear wife, you always experiment with food in...interesting...ways for the next few days when you fall asleep to cooking shows. It’s adorable though, but it’s also the second time you’ve done it this week, so if you could not blow through all the groceries baby, that’d be great. It’s your turn to shop anyway.”

Yang pouted briefly, before nodding. 

“I think I can work with that, not empty the fridge. Maybe just the pantry?”

“YANG!”

“Okay, okay, baby. No emptying of the food closets.”

Blake scoffed. “You better not, Xiao Long.”

Blake felt her phone buzz and looked down to see a notification from her email but also the text from Ruby. She jumped up from her stool, just saying Ruby as she walked by Yang towards the door, only to stop cold when she turned the corner to see it wide open. 

“What, how-”

A flash of red appeared in her peripheral and Blake flinched, turning into the small table that was in the hallway, her heart in her throat, her mind a million miles, oh gods, Summer-

“Heyyy Blake! Are you okay, you look kind of scared to see me.”

It was Ruby. 

Blake forced her body to relax, did her best to bring herself back down from her flight or fight response. She pointed towards the door, trying her best to get her words together in one cohesive thought.

It didn’t go great.

“The, the door, how did you get in the door, the locks-”

Ruby looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw the open door.

“Oh, that! It was unlocked, so when you didn’t open it soon I assumed you’d unlocked it for us to come in.”

She just stood there dumbfounded. She hadn’t, so maybe Yang had? Or Summer? No, but Summer was still asleep, Yang had just-

Summer had been the last one to the door. 

She straightened and stormed into the kitchen, mumbling a “hello” to Weiss, who grasped the situation much quicker than Ruby and took off after her, quickly stepping between her and the door at the other end of the kitchen leading up towards the stairs. 

“Blake, calm down. You’re not quite rational at the moment. Don’t let a simple mistake cloud your judgment.”

“I asked her for one thing, Weiss! ONE.”

Yang looked around in confusion, waving hello to Weiss and receiving a nod in response. 

“Wait, what?”

“The door was unlocked Yang.”

“Oh. Blake, wifey, come here.”

“Yang, she has to-”

“Belladonna, please.”

Blake looked at her and while her face remained in a more neutral expression, her eyes were the easy book to read they always were. And Blake could never say no to Yang for long, especially after they’d made eye contact. She walked over and Yang quickly enveloped her in a hug, whispering reassurances in her ear, reminding her that she was alright for feeling this way, that though her demons were buried, they weren’t quite gone.

Pulling back slightly, Yang tilted Blake’s head toward her.

“Hey. I know. But don’t blame her, I’ll go talk to her later. But for now, Weiss and Ruby are here, and I’m gonna go get the little bug, and we’re gonna have a good time. Nothing happened baby. Top it off there’s hella security before you even reach the door.”

Blake nodded, her heart a more reasonable pace, and her thoughts more in order.

The women piled together for a hug, and there was a brief second of silence before Ruby piped up.

“Soooooooo~ does this mean that I can start eating? Because I am hungry.”

Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes fondly and nearly in unison, while Yang chortled before covering her mouth with her hand.

“You guys are so in sync y’all are more sisterly than Ruby and I are sometimes.”

Yang slid off the chair and made her way upstairs, and Blake couldn’t help but look at her go.

She was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time - Ruby and Weiss were great too - but Yang, Yang was the best thing. 

And then they got Summer.

Blake knew there would be days like these that would creep up on her, and she was grateful there were people she could count on. Even if they pushed her buttons and didn’t always listen - she cast a small look at Summer as she walked in the kitchen - she loved them and knew they meant the best for her. 

Maybe one day she wouldn’t flinch when things were out of the ordinary.

Maybe one day, though not today, though she couldn't help but lean over and give her wife a kiss on the cheek. She had her family, and they were safe, that was all she could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know.


End file.
